Back In Black
by StavrosG
Summary: Set after Adventure 02. When the Digidestined come up against a group of evil digimon in the real world, it becomes clear they simply do not have enough power to defeat any of them. So who does? Cancelled
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction. It is set after Adventure 02.

I do not own Digimon. If you thought for a moment I did then I think its best you don't have kids. Its for the sake of the species.

This is just a short prologue. Other chapters will most likely be longer.

* * *

"Back In Black"

Prologue

Blood dripped from his teeth onto the leaves of the bushes. From his hiding place he could hear the two men admiring his latest piece of art.

"Looks like another animal attack. That's the third one this week."

"I've never seen so much blood."

As the taste of blood on his tongue started to fade, he slowly crept out of the bushes. He was the perfect hunter, careful not to rustle a single leaf. There was no way they would be able to see him in the shadows.

Unheard. Unseen. Unstoppable.

They were dead before they could scream. He was almost ecstatic when the sweet taste of blood was renewed on his tongue, he lived for that taste. But something inside him was not happy. It was a small feeling but it was there. It was there fleetingly everytime he killed. He howled his mourning of the dead to the full moon.

He moved away from the bodies and raw animal instinct took over him once again. He could not help being a killer. The other predators of this world did not pity their prey, if they did they would die out. He carried on with his hunt.

Soon, out of the sickening scent of this strange new world came something familiar. The one he had been searching for all this time. The ultimate prey. He swiftly but silently followed the exciting odour until he finally found the source of it.

Or did it find him? The figure, bathed in the shadows, crossed its arms as it turned to him.

"About time. Come, there's much work to be done."

He growled his disappointment at being ordered. He was about to tear the figure apart but another feeling penetrated the animal insticts. Something other than the pity he felt earlier, and something stronger than bloodlust. He had to be patient with this one. It can give him so much more than blood on his tongue. He could once again have power greater than angels and demons and strike back with vengeance.

He followed the figure. It will give him the ultimate prey. It will give him the world.


	2. The Edge Of Darkness

Remember this is my first fan fiction so any wisdom you seasoned warriors of the pen would like to impart is welcomed.

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I really wanted to get it online before the end of the easter break and I haven't had as much time with my laptop as I'd like.

* * *

"Back In Black"

Chapter 2 - The Edge Of Darkness

He watched the figure weakly shuffle through the dark streets, unaware it was being scouted. It appeared to be searching for something. This could be the one he has been waiting for. But he could not leave yet. He had to be sure. The darkness and mist was beginning to frustrate him. He could not get close enough to see who if it was him without being caught. Thankfully, just as he was about to let loose a growl of irritation, the figure desperately called out a name and confirmed its own identity.

"Agumon!"

It was Taichi Kamiya out looking for a lost digimon. He need not worry about his friend. The two will be reunited very soon. Tonight was the perfect night to execute the plan. Everything was in place. He was ready to strike the seventeen year old. But that had to wait. There was more work to be done. He moved away from the chosen child of courage, almost bouncing with glee. It was finally happening. The destruction of every monster alive, the digital ones and the human ones.

* * *

"Agumon!"

The pitch black night refused to answer. It had been a whole day since he had last seen his digimon partner. His courage was beginning to falter. It had been a long time since the two of them spent this much time apart from each other. Tai wondered what had happened to his reptilian friend. He had been around Odaiba for too long to get lost. If he had been playing a joke he would have come out of hiding by now. That did not leave many options. Tai remembered the animal attacks on the news.

Tai looked at his watch. Five past midnight. He better get home. He was hungry from not eating out of worry for Agumon and he needed to be up early in the morning to carry on searching.

He was successful in not waking anyone at home as he crept to the kitchen for something to eat. He was about to get into bed when he received an email on his D-Terminal.

Taichi Kamiya,  
I know you have lost your digimon. It has been kidnapped and taken to the old sandwich museum five minutes from where you live. Meet me inside as soon as possible. We can rescue it tonight.  
Victor.

Tai did not know who this Victor was or how Victor knew him. Tai also did not like the way he referred to Agumon as 'it'. This could easily be a trap but this guy definitely had information on Agumon's whereabouts. How else would he even know the little dinosaur had gone missing. It was an easy decision for Tai to make. He would go and get Agumon back.

But he could not do it alone. If this was a trap for him he would need backup and he knew who to call. Not only is he the only person Tai knows will still be awake, he was also Tai's greatest friend who Tai knows would never fail to come through for Tai when he needs him the most. And this was one of those times.

Tai called Yamato Ishida.

"Hey Matt, its Tai."

"Tai, what could you possibly need at this time of night that can't wait 'till the morning?"

"I got this strange email from someone who says they know where Agumon is and wants to meet me inside the old sandwich museum. I figured it'd be pretty stupid for me to go on my own in case its a trap or something. Any chance you and Gabumon wouldn't mind backing me up?"

"No problem, we'll meet you outside the museum."

"Thanks Matt."

Feeling confident he was about to be reunited with his digimon partner without too much trouble, Tai left the safety of his home in favour of the security of his best friend's company.

Five minutes later Tai stood waiting at the side of the gloomy street with the empty museum looming over him. There was no sign that there was any life inside.

"You know its dangerous out here on your own," came a welcome familiar voice from Tai's back. "Haven't you seen the animal attacks on the news."

Tai turned and smiled at his blonde friend.

"I'll brave anything to get Agumon back." He replied.

"Is the person who sent you the email waiting inside?" Inquired Gabumon, Matt's reptilian partner covered in a warm, dog-like pelt.

"I guess so," answered Tai, "he said I should meet him inside as soon as possible."

They tried the front door. It wasn't locked. It creaked open and the trio found themselves in the barren lobby of the sandwich museum. It had been a long time since the museum was open to the public. Unfortunately not enough people were that interested in sandwiches and the place was closed down. Since that time a lot of dust had built up and a lot of windows had been smashed by bored kids.

"Agumon!" Called Tai.

The only answer he got was a faint echo and an eerie breeze blowing in through one of the smashed windows. Tai pulled his jacked tighter. It seemed colder in here than it had outside.

* * *

From deep inside the building he heard someone shout. He looked to the figure working on some machinery behind him. It too had heard the cry. It nodded to him, apparently recognizing the voice. He set off in search of the prey.

* * *

"Agumon!" Yelled Tai again.

The three of them had moved swiftly through the museum and were running out of places to look. There had been no sign of Agumon or Victor. Tai expected another silent response from the museum but was instead met with a low, rumbling growl. The group stopped in their tracks. Their eyes strained trying to penetrate the black beyond the next doorway.

Nothing happened for a few seconds then a long swishing sound found their ears.

"Look out!" Exclaimed Gabumon.

The trio rolled to the side just as thousands of tiny blades flew out of the darkness in their direction. The blades were followed out of the darkness by a large blue wolf-like creature. It had paws made of several razor sharp blades and what looked like bat wings protruding from its head and the top of its front legs. Its blue fur had red patterns that were the colour of dried blood stains.

"Is that a digimon?" Asked Matt as it crouched, ready to pounce.

"Sticker Blade!" Called the wolf and thousands more tiny blades were hurled at the group just as a flash of bright light briefly lit up the room.

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

In a second every one of the tiny blades was incinerated by a powerful blast of blue fire. Gabumon had disappeared. In his place stood another large wolf-like beast with the same lavender blue fur Gabumon held over himself. It had deadly sharp claws and teeth and spat small blue flames as it breathed. The two canine digimon leaped at each other and ripped and tore at each other in a flurry of tooth and claw.

"Tai!" Called Matt, "go find Agumon! We'll deal with things here."

Matt watched Tai run through the doorway into the dark unknown. Satisfied that Tai had escaped without the wolf digimon noticing, Matt turned his attention back to the dog fight. No sooner had he done so than an audible thud drew his attention back to the doorway Tai just ran through. There he saw Tai reappear, falling onto his back.

Matt ran over to him to find him unconscious and with a large red mark on his head. A new shadow materialized over the pair. Before Matt could look up to see what was casting it he heard another loud thud. His head erupted in pain as he, too, fell into dark oblivion.

* * *

Chapters after this might come a lot slower from now on as monday is the first day back at college after a two week easter break and a lot of my time will now probably be spent revising for my A-levels in June.

I'm still just a newbie so don't hesitate to let me know how well you think I'm doin so far.


	3. Lost And Found

Thanks to PrincessJaded for the review.

* * *

"Back In Black"

Chapter 3 – Lost And Found

Nightfall. Now is the perfect time. The transformation must happened again tonight. Nothing had happened yesterday and the beast needed blood. Yes, the transformation would definately happen tonight.

The lonely figure cut a path through the thick fog, its keen sense of direction telling it which way to go despite the lack of visibility. His usual hunting grounds were around here somewhere. According to the news report this is where the last attacks took place. The figure found itself on a playing field for children. The same one they used to play at. Not surprising, considering what he had been through at this place, what they had both been through. The beast must be drawing power from it's host's darkest memories.

A powerful howl pierced the night. It was the beast. It sounded like it was crying. Why was it so sad? There must still be some weakness in it, something... human. That will soon change. The figure waited where it was. The beast was close, it would smell the figure and come to it.

_All I have to do is wait. Wait for my secret. My creation. My weapon._

The beast was so near now. The figure could feel it, that link between a god and its creation. The figure, bathed in shadows, crossed its arms as it turned to the creature.

"About time. Come, there's much work to be done."

The beast growled at the shadowed form and, for a fleeting second, looked ready to attack. However, it quickly calmed down and obeyed. The figure smirked. The creature knew when it saw its master.

_Soon I will have power greater than angels and demons. Soon I will strike back with vengeance._

The shadowy form led the beast away. The beast that will give it the world.

[1 WEEK LATER]

"My creation! It lives!"

The maniacal cry reached through the dark cloud surrounding him and wrenched Tai back to awareness. He tried to move but found his arms chained up. Just then his head exploded in pain and he felt his forehead throbbing. Through blurred vision he saw a mass of blonde hair beside him. He blinked and his vision sharpened enough to identify Matt's face. Tai blinked again. Matt was unconscious. Or so Tai hoped. He saw that the batch of blonde had patches of red. Blood.

After trying and failing to talk, Tai surveyed the room. It was desolate. There were no windows, no way of telling how long he had been knocked out. The only light came from a couple of flaming torches on the adjacent wall, casting an eerie glow over the two Digidestined. Agumon and Gabumon were nowhere to be seen. Nor was any other form of life.

An unknown amount of time passed before a faint moan travelled from Tai's blonde friend beside him. Matt was waking up. Thank God. Tai tryed to talk again. He needed to see if his best friend was alright but all that came out was a groan of his own. As if it had been waiting for this signal, a door in the corner of the room slammed open, bathing the dull chamber in white light. Tai had to squint against the sudden brightness. As his eyes were beginning to adjust to the light a switch was flicked, causing the room to flare even brighter as several large, powerful lights on the ceiling were activated.

After Tai's eyes had once again adjusted to the new brighter light he noticed they had been joined in the room by a third person. It was a man with pasty white skin that told Tai it had not had much, if any, exposure to the sun recently. His ginger hair came down to his shoulders and looked like it had never been combed. His glasses were balanced on a nose that appeared to have been broken several times in the man's life.

"Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida, thank you for coming so quickly."

"What's going on?" Demanded Tai, finally finding the strength to form coherent words.

His voice was unusual, like he was a little insane. Tai wondered how long it had been since this strange man had slept.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victor. I will be your destroyer for the evening."

"What do you mean? Wait, Victor? You sent me that email! Where's Agumon!?"

"You will both see your digimon partners soon," replied Victor. "I expected you to bring some friends with you but I have to say I was hoping you would bring a few more. Never mind, with Omnimon out of the way I'm sure your other digimon friends will fall like rain, along with the tears of their human partners"

"How did you know I would bring someone with me?"

"You like to rush into danger, Taichi, but I know you're not overly stupid. You needed a digimon to do all your dirty work. There was no doubt you would bring at least one of your friends with you, right into my perfectly devised trap."

Tai once again found himself unable to talk. He felt a lump form in his throat, he had led Matt here. If this Victor was going to destroy them as he had said then Matt's death would be all Tai's fault.

Out of nowhere a large blue furred wolf-like creature with blades for paws and red markings on its fur reminiscent of dried blood appeared in the room beside Victor. Tai realized it was the same monster that had attacked them earlier.

"Ah, this is one of my partners," announced Victor, "I would like you to meet Sangloupmon."

So many questions were running through Tai's mind at this moment. Where is Agumon? Who the hell is this Victor? How does he know so much about them and their digimon? Why does he want them out of the way? Tai did not know what to ask first. It was like they all tried to fit through a small door in his head at the same time and got stuck. Luckily, during the conversation Matt had become capable of talking.

"What do you mean 'one of' your partners?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that Yamato," Victor replied with an evil smile. He called back to the room he had come from, "join us my loyal minions!"

Two new shadows appeared in the doorway. As the shadows moved closer the two boy's jaws dropped. They were not new shadows at all. They all too familiar. They had never faced enemies like these before. Tai was able to take solace in one thought at this moment.

He had finally found Agumon.

* * *

I'm taking a break from this story as of now as I really want to get started on a couple of stories on my Future Projects list. I will get back to this as soon as possible as I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you guys have been enjoying reading it so far. One thing I can say about the next chapter is there will be action in the form of a large battle that will probably spill over into the chaper after that. Other Digidestined will also appear.


	4. A Flame For Freedom

Sorry this chapter took so long.  
Thanks to JamieGlasgow4 for the review.

* * *

"Back In Black"

Chapter 4 – A Flame For Freedom

Hikari Kamiya looked at her clock. It was ten past four in the morning. She hated getting out of her warm bed, especially this early in the morning. She sighed through her dry mouth, next time she would take a glass of water to bed with her. She moved into the kitchen to pour herself something to drink. It was not until she was on her way back to her room that she noticed a piece of paper with her name on it.

It was a note from Tai, clearly written in a hurry. He had gone to the abandoned museum to find Agumon. He also wrote the time when he wrote the message. Kari checked his room. He had not yet returned home. He had been gone for hours. The museum was only a few minutes away. Was he in trouble? He must need help. Why else would he write down the time of when he left? He knew he might get into trouble so he left the time to let Kari know when he should be back. He should have been back hours ago.

One thing Kari did not get was how Tai expected her to be able to handle something he could not. She wanted to help her brother but if he was in trouble what chance did she have of overcoming whatever it was that was keeping him from coming home? She would need help of her own. Luckily she knew two certain people who would never fail to come to her aid. She just had to hope she could get hold of them at this hour.

* * *

This was impossible. Standing before Tai and Matt were their digimon but something was wrong with them. Just a second ago Victor had called them into the room calling them his "loyal minions". Now the two digimon stood by his side, unblinking, unquestioning, as if they had served him their whole lives.

Whenever Tai looked in Agumon's big, green eyes he usually saw the little dinosaur's playfulness, willingness to jump into any battle and the love, friendship and admiration Agumon felt towards Tai. Now Tai looked into a pair of hollow eyes as if Agumon's soul had been sucked out of him. The eyes were now also black, a transformation that was consistent with the rest of his body. Once bright orange, he now stood dark as a black hole. The same thing had happened to Gabumon beside him.

Tai had seen something like this before. When Agumon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor he dark digivolved into an evil form of MetalGreymon. Tai suspected something similar had happened here.

"I don't suppose there's a need for introductions," said Victor, "there's no time anyway. My creations are untested. I'll start by seeing how they fair against your digimon."

These last words did to Tai's theory what a pin does to a balloon.

"What! These aren't our digimon?"

"No, Taichi," came Victor's snide voice, "your Agumon was bright orange, remember? This is BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon."

The despair Tai felt at the prospect of Agumon being under another person's influence again instantly left him and he was once again filled with hope. Agumon and Gabumon could break them out.

"Sangloupmon, fetch the prisoners," ordered Victor.

Sangloupmon growled slightly as if he disliked being told what to do then disappeared in a cloud of disassembled data packets. Seconds later he reappeared along with Agumon and Gabumon.

"The test begins," said Victor.

BlackAgumon struck first with a Pepper Breath before the others had a chance to react. The fireball hit Agumon in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Gabumon countered with a Blue Blaster. BlackAgumon jumped out of its way and BlackGabumon rammed Gabumon from behind with his horn. Gabumon cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Agumon was beginning to stand back up but then BlackGabumon fired his own Blue Blaster at him and he fell again.

It was one of the shortest battles Tai had ever witnessed. His plan for Agumon to break them all out collapsed in on itself. The hope he had held only shortly dissipated only to be manifestered in the form of a scruffy blond haired boy whose face suddenly appeared in a door that had just been opened a crack.

It was T.K! With a stifled cry that did not escape the attention of Victor and his black digimon, T.K was pulled backwards and his face vanished. His place was taken by Davis Motomiya who proceeded to rush through the door with Veemon hot on his heels. He was followed reluctantly by T.K and Kari. They appeared to disapprove of Davis' plan of jumping straight into action.

"Veemon! You know what do to!" Yelled Davis.

The blue, small dragon digimon suddenly glowed bright yellow.

"_Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"_

As the light died down it was revealed that Veemon had grown taller and he was now wearing red armour with flame patterns, long claws on his hands and feet and a large horn on his head.

"Flaming Fist!"

Flamedramon turned his fists towards Tai and Matt and shot several fireballs from his hands in their direction. The fireballs hit the shackles holding them to the wall and they both fell to their knees. It was not until then that Tai realized how much his arms hurt from hanging from them all nigt. The arrival of backup did not seem to unnerve Victor.

"Well its about time the reinforcements got here!" He exclaimed, "get them my disciples!"

"_Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"_

Sangloupmon leapt at Angemon and sunk his teeth into Angemon's arm. Angemon batted him away with his Angel Staff and launched his own attack.

"Hand Of Fate!"

The sacred energy was fired from Angemon's fist straight at Sangloupmon. It seemed sure to hit but at the last second the wolf digimon turned himself into disassembled data packets and vanished.

Tai and Matt started heading towards their fallen digimon but found their paths blocked by BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon. Seconds later, however, their route became free as Flamedramon shot himself into the two black digimon while covered in an aura of fire.

"Kari!" Called Tai as he and Matt collected their digi-partners, "you guys get out of here as soon as you get a chance! We'll go and get the others to bail you out if you get into too much trouble!"

While everyone in the room occupied themselves with the war, Tai and Matt were able to slip out unchallenged. Navigating through the maze like museum was difficult. Tai found a trail of blood which he quickly realized had come from Matt's head. Victor must have dragged him by his feet to his dungeon. They followed the trail to the room they had originally been attacked in and from there they remembered the way to the front door. Once outside they stopped to catch their breath. It felt so good to breathe fresh air again. They almost forgot about their arms hurting and the pain in their heads died to a dull ache.

"We'll get round to everyone quicker if we split up," suggested Matt.

"Right," agreed Tai, "I'll go to Izzy's, drag him out of bed and call Joe from there. You go to Sora's, do the same and call Ken."

"What about Cody and Yolei. Don't they get back from holiday today?"

"No, that's tomorrow. We'll fill them in when they get here. Mimi's still in America, Joe will probably email her later."

"OK then, we'd better get going, we'll meet you guys back here as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Wait, Matt," said Tai as the boys were beginning to move in opposite directions.

"What, Tai."

There was a moments pause as Tai awkwardly tried to get his words in order.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he finally said.

"Don't, Tai. You're my best friend. I'd dive right into hell if I thought it would help you out. Besides, I was bored, had nothing better to do"

Without another word the children of courage and friendship went their separate ways in a bid to rally the troops to save their friends and family from the evil that had made its home in the abandoned sandwich museum.

* * *

Next Chapter:  
The battle continues


End file.
